Virtual disks may provide access to file system resources in a more flexible manner. For example, virtual disks may allow an application access to file system resources in a manner that appears like a disk drive to the application. Virtual disks may also allow for cloning systems using virtualized copies of resources. However, virtualization may be required to be based on certain formats such as block based formats (e.g., virtualization of a volume or disk). Virtualization of certain formats such as file based formats may require the files for virtualization to be copied first. This may require additional processing overhead, bandwidth, delay, and storage space.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current virtualization technologies.